Ron and Jen, Blades and sunscreen
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: It's summertime for our favorite superheros Shego and Yugo of Team GO. It's a sequel to my story Ron's sitch in time.
1. Returning from Japan

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible nor do I own the year 1999. This is a sequel to my Ron's Sitch In time story. Hope you all like this one as well.

Ron and Jen, Blades and sunscreen.

July 21st 1997,

Ron Stoppable AKA Yugo of Team Go arrived at the Go city airport to the loving arms of his girlfriend Jennifer Douglas AKA Shego of Team Go. "How was Japan?"

"Training was rough, but Master Sensai said that I'm now in complete control of my Mystical Monkey Powers." within an hour of completing High school, Ron was on a plane to the Yamanuchi ninja school to learn to further hone his power.

"That's great, I've missed you so much. Did you bring me anything?" Said Jennifer in a rush.

"I've missed you too, and Yes I brought you several things. But their in my bag so we have to go to claims."

-0-

Ron and Jen were on the way home. Jen was wearing one of Ron's gifts around her neck. It was a dragon necklace made from jade. While Ron was putting on her necklace, she noticed a new addition to Ron's ear. "What's with the new earring?" The earring was shaped like a sword.

"It's the lotus blade."

"Huh?"

"I can form it into any size and shape."

"Cool."

The ride home was peppered with thoughts of what they would do with their two weeks. Each member of Team Go was given a two week vacation during the summer so that in case something happened there still would be someone in town to fight crime. It was broken down this year to Robert having two weeks on his own, Melvin,Tim,and Steve were going to Disney world, and Jennifer and Ron were going to Panama City Beach, Florida. "We've got six weeks before we go." Said Ron "I wonder if we can get Rachel to go?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Oh and tomorrow, we're going to go hang out with her at the mall." Said Jennifer as she pulled into the garage of GO tower.

"Cool."

-0-

Robert and the others greeted Ron as soon as they came out of the elevator. "Ron! It's great seeing you buddy." Robert said as he pulled the blonde into a bear hug.

"UNGHHH It's great seeing you too Rob, but I think you're cracking a rib."

Robert dropped him and said. "Sorry."

"No Prob."

"Hey Ron." Said Tim

"Robert is investing in stocks." Said Steve

"Yeah some company called Enron or something like that." Said Melvin.

Ron got a look on his face that started everyone looking at him. He looked like he wanted to yell and cry or just laugh at the same time. "Sell the stock around the year 2000 please."

"Why stuff like this is my future. I mean I don't want to work for Beuno Nacho for the rest of my life." Said Robert a bit too defensively.

"All right fine. The company goes bust around that time because of insider trading."

"Then I guess I'll sell it by then."

"Good."

-0-

The next day Jennifer and Ron headed to Rachel's house. Rachel was happy to see Ron, well you could tell she was happy because she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist in a hug. "Oh my god, Ron! You're back. Japan was very good for you. Did you bring me anything?"

"Yes I did." Ron said while handing her a plastic bag. She got off of him and looked into the bag.

She pulled out a long red silk dress. "It's so pretty."

She then noticed a couple of videos. "What are these?"

"I got a friend to record some anime off of TV there. So you get the shows as well as Japanese commercials."

"Thank you!"

Rachel headed inside and put her new stuff in her room. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, Go city mall here we come!" Said Jennifer while Ron chuckled.

Author's note.

I'm going to try to mainly focus on the past in this one. The next few chapters will mainly be fluffy but I'm going to try to bring the whole lotus sword plot the forefront. If you guys want me to add present chapters with Kim,Ron,and Zita I will but for now I'm going to focus on the life of Jen and Ron. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	2. the mall

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible nor do I own the year 1999. This is a sequel to my Ron's Sitch In time story. Hope you all like this one as well.

Ron and Jen, Blades and sunscreen.

Chapter 2.

"I trained for a month to hone my abilities, then I spent a week in Tokyo." Ron was saying that as he held the door open for Rachel and Jennifer.

"Wow, so what was Tokyo like?" asked Rachel as she headed into mall.

"Expensive."

"How so?"

"I spent like thirty bucks on a square watermelon."

"Square watermelon?"

"Yeah they grow watermelons in these special bins to make them square."

They spoke about Japan for a couple of hours as they looked around the mall. They made their way to the music store and started to look through cds.

Jennifer was looking through the movie soundtracks while Rachel and Ron were looking through the pop music. They heard Jennifer exclaim "Yes!"

"What's up?" asked Ron.

"I found the soundtrack to 'The Breakfast Club'."

"Yeah and?" Said Rachel as she pulled out a Republica cd.

"It's the breakfast club!"

"Cool. I wonder if they have it on dvd?" Said Ron.

"What's dvd?" said Rachel.

Ron spent about five minutes explaining the concept of dvds.

-0-

The food court was packed. Ron, Rachel, and Jennifer were sitting down debating on what to do with the rest of the day. "How about the movies? Sure I may be able to speak and read Japanese now, but I truly need to watch a flick without kicking in the translator in my head." Ron said while drinking some of his smoothie.

"That sounds like a good idea. Now what to see?" Said Jennifer as she took a bite out Ron's pizza "Now that's some good pizza"

"Hey if you wanted pizza, why did you order Tacos?" Said Ron as Rachel stifled a giggle.

"You two are such a married couple."

"Then what are you?" asked Jennifer as she snatched another bite from Ron's pizza

"The hot lay on the side." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Oh Hey! Ok ok I'll except that. Hey you!" Jennifer exclaimed as she noticed Ron take a taco from her plate.

"Now we're even."

-0-

"What are you doing next month?" Jennifer asked Rachel as they stood in line for the movie.

"Going with my parents to Canada."

"Aww too bad. Ron and I were going to ask you if you wanted to come with us to Panama City beach."

"Damn, oh well, looks like you two are going to have a nice vacation."

"We'll miss you while we're gone." Said Ron as he paid for the tickets.

"But we've got six weeks until you two leave."

"We'll make the most of it."

"I know."

Author's note. I'm thinking about picking up my VAPT series again. Do you guys think I should continue facing the future or focus on Ron's other kids? I've got a idea for a story with Skye but I'm thinking about adding that to Facing the future as a side plot. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. first day

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible nor do I own the year 1999. This is a sequel to my Ron's Sitch In time story. Hope you all like this one as well.

Ron and Jen, Blades and sunscreen.

Chapter 3.

Jennifer was in the process of packing for the trip to PCB. Ron knocked on her door. "Jen are you about ready?"

"I'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"A couple minutes in male time or female?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I pop in the godfather to pass the time or just start the car?"

"I'll get you for that."

"I know."

Ron noticed the small smile on her face and took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

-0-

"I'm going to miss you guys." Rachel said as she hugged Ron and Jennifer at the airport.

"We'll send you some postcards or salt water taffy." Said Ron as he hugged the redhead again before grabbing his and Jennifer's bag.

"How about a conk shell?"

"Sure Rach."

Jennifer gave her friend a small kiss before boarding the plane.

-0-

After three change overs and four hours they made it to Panama City. Ron rented a car for them and tried to make heads or tails of the map to get to the hotel. "Cross a bridge, go up something called front beach?"

"Why don't we just ask for directions?"

"You're defying male logic with that."

"Male logic? Oh don't tell me that you're refusing to ask for directions." Said Jennifer as she rolled her eyes.

Ron's smile grew wider as he said. "I was just kidding. In fact I asked the girl at the counter and we have directions."

They arrived at their hotel and after unpacking decided that they should check out the beach. Ron put on his trunks and a tank top and Jennifer put on her bikini. Ron stopped and stared for a moment. "Wow that color really brings out your eyes."

"And here I am thinking that you'd be staring at my Tits."

"They're nice too." Ron smiled when she smiled and they headed out of the room.

-0-

Japan.

Yamanuchi Ninja school.

Master Sensai was busy meditating, Stoppable San was one of the most diligent students. He in the span of a month did more training than most of his top students did in the course of several years. Without a doubt, Stoppable San is the true chosen one. But what of this other Stoppable?

-0-

The beach was busy, several other people on vacation were there. Ron and Jennifer were enjoying the fact that they didn't have to worry about being called away to fight crime It was bliss just playing in the water and enjoying each other's company.

"Jennifer what do you want to do tonight?"

"I say we go to a club."

"So I can show off my dance moves?"

"That too."

"You just want to show off your new dress."

"Yup."

(Present)

Kim Possible drank from a tea cup, she was deep in thought when her kimmuncator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?"\

"Monkey Fist is stealing a rare artifact from the museum"

"I'm on it. Can you get Ron to meet me."

"He's on the way."

She got dressed in her mission clothes and headed right for the museum

Ron meet her at the entrance and they proceed to head in.

-0-

Lord Montgomery Fisk was busy taking the jade chimp from it's glass housing.

"Stop what you're doing Monkey Fist." Kim yelled as she kicked Monkey Fist in the chest.

"The cheerleader and the buffoon" Yelled Monkey Fist as he stepped into a Kata.

"I'm not much of a buffoon, if I've kicked your ass on more than one separate occasion."

"MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!!!!!!!!"

"Always with the monkeys. Why not kitten ninjas, or even bunny ninj...owwww" Said Ron as a furry fist made contact with his jaw. Ron's eyes flared blue and he started to take each monkey ninja out with one strike. After the last monkey was laid to waste, he went after Monkey Fist. The master of monkey kung fu was taken by surprise when Ron struck him dead in the chest. Before slipping into the darkness of sleep the only thing going through Monkey fist's mind was 'owww'

Author's note

I know it's been a while since I've posted. I'm sorry. I just have bouts of severe writer's block. And the past year has been hell for me. This year I plain on writing more. So hopefully y'all still like my stuff. Thanks for reading

Erik


End file.
